yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: Proof of Resolve
Proof of Resolve is the fourth chapter of Yakuza 0. Plot The chapter begins with a flashback to three years ago in Kamurocho. It shows the purchase of six guns which were purchased in order to take out an opposition clan. However, it is revealed and Majima is frustrated that his brother Saejima is left to be killed. To prevent Majima from doing something reckless, he is tied to a post and then stabbed in the eye before being taking to a place where he is left to be tortored. Majima then wakes up from his dream and decides that he needs to get back to working, so he decides to had back to the Grand. Once at the club, Majima receives a call from Sagawa who wants to meet hi in Ashitaba Park. While getting drinks, Sagawa questions Majima's intentions in trying to rejoin the Tojo clan. Sagawa wants Majima to perform a hit on Makoto Makimura. He is given a deadline of two days to have the job finished by. The next morning Majima begins his quest to find Makimura. He begins by heading around town to telephone club gals to see what information they have. Majima eventually talks to a young lady named Akko, who agrees to meet at Iwao Bridge. Akko wants to be taken out for sushi, so Majima takes her to Ganko Sushi. While getting sushi, Majima tries to dig for information from Akko. Next, Akko wants to go to the game center. After the arcade, Akko then wants you to take her to the disco. At the disco, a short-tempered man confronts Akko about their previous encounter. Defeat the men outside of the club and Akko reveals the Makoto is located in Shofukucho South at a plce called Hogushi Kaikan. She also reveals that Makoto is looking for information about a man with a bat tattoo. At the massage parlor, Makimura is nowhere to be seen. As Majima attempts to leave the clinic, he encounters a blind woman. She is scared of Majima, but tells him that her boss is out of the office. Majima gets a massage to convince her that he is not a thief. As the massage is winding down, Makoto shows up to the office. As Majima and the muscular man duke it out, they are interrupted by a group of yakuza. The yakuza then reveal that the man is actually Wen Hei Lee and that the blind woman is Makoto. Then men proceed to shoot Lee and kidnap Makoto. Proceed to chase the men and find Makoto. Once you find Makoto, make your way through the city until you can find a place to hide. Objectives *Go to Hogushi Kaikan Massage. *Find the kidnapped girl. *Take the girl and run. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of 3,000,000 yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Proof of Resolve 1.jpg Proof of Resolve 2.jpg Proof of Resolve 3.jpg Proof of Resolve 4.jpg Proof of Resolve 5.jpg Proof of Resolve 6.jpg Proof of Resolve 7.jpg Proof of Resolve 8.jpg Proof of Resolve 9.jpg Proof of Resolve 10.jpg Proof of Resolve 11.jpg Proof of Resolve 12.jpg Proof of Resolve 13.jpg Category:Yakuza 0 Chapters